reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Hendricks
Justice Hendricks is the main Protagonist of Re;Hero, Re;Hero: Eternal, and Re;birth. He was the contracted Spirit owner of Beatrice, until he ended their contract with each other in-order for Beatrice to be happy. He later became the contracted spirit owner of Arturia, after his sword, Alglachel scrapes a Magical Circle and summons her. He was known as “Philip Hendricks’ son” to most people. He gains the name “Alglachel’s Owner” after he defeats Baphomet, and gets the Sacred Holy Sword Alglachel. After the events from the Demon Lord Arc, Justice creates a group named “Sakizawa”, for the purposes of helping people and possibly creating a better future for himself, his loved ones, and everyone. He is the husband of Hinami Hendricks and father of Cassandra Hendricks. Appearance Justice is described to have blue eyes, and messy, flaming Red hair. He usually wears casual attire, such as sweaters, t-shirts, and usually a variation of his Father’s knight uniform (though it is sized down to match Justice’s size). Most people confuse him to be Kristi’s younger brother, due to them looking very similar. Whenever he tells them that he’s actually her son, they become shocked. He was initially skinny as a 10-year-old, but bulked up a lot, after 4 years of training with Philip. In Re;birth, Justice seems to have gotten taller, and developed a more muscular physique. He now wears a variation of the Royal Guard Uniform and carries a sword that resembles both the Fūjin’s Blade and Ryle Vaiself Sword. Which were used by his parents. Personality Parasyte Invasion Arc Justice was initially portrayed as a normal kid, growing up to be the successor of one of the two most prominent Knights. He loved training with his mother and father and was eager to learn new things— Especially Magic. He was curious about most things, like how Magic worked. After discovering his ‘Return by Death’ ability, he began to become full of despair, and anxiety, while starting to cry a lot more — after watching all the people he loved, die multiple times, usually in front of him, a good example for this was when he watched Rem seemingly kill Gouto, and proceed to get killed by him. Additionally, he became very paranoid. He was, however, very smart at times, using his limited array of magic, to create traps, diversions, and very limitedly, attack. While not being affected by the symptoms of Return by Death, Justice was a gentle and nice boy. However, not brave, he would still do whatever he could to help someone in need. Whenever lost or didn’t know what to do, he would go to Beatrice, usually to get counsel from her, or just vent. But doing so would just aggravate her, most times. The thing that remained the same from when he is under the symptoms of RBD and when he is not, is when he is trying to lie or act. Most people were easily able to recognize his facade. The only exceptions to this were Braz D. Blood and Kyoko Sakura. Witch Cult Arc — Yuuei Tournament Arc After getting used to dying, over and over, and over again. Justice stops fearing death. However, he only stops fearing his own death; he fears the death of his comrades, or loved ones a lot. Even if he didn’t fear death, Justice was still gentle, kind, and caring towards others, to the point he was like their parent. Four years later, and he still can’t help but go out of his way to save everyone in a new timeline. In contrast to his self four years ago, Justice stopped caring about new types of Magic but started caring for new techniques with the Magic he can currently use. After the four-year time skip, Justice started being sarcastic and childish sometimes, like Archer Armsta. His sarcastic side only showed up at the right time to joke around, he would never joke when something serious was happening. Unless he was trying to cheer people up after a depressing thing had just happened. Justice started to become a little braver, exploring the base of the Witch Cult and suggest fighting All for One. Justice was prone to making sure everyone he loved had a good ending. He has stated that he would get nightmares if he indirectly ruined someone’s life. Escape the Mansion Arc — Re;Hero:Eternal Re;birth History Chronology Re;Hero Parasyte Invasion Arc Witch Cult Arc Decaying Mind Arc Yuuei Tournament Arc Escape the Mansion Arc A Scream from 400 Years ago Arc Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Re;Hero: Eternal Re;birth Unmei Arc Demon Lord Arc Sakizawa Arc Aogiri Arc Portals of Dian Arc Stakes of Fire Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Justice was originally supposed to be 6 years old when the events of the Parasyte Invasion Arc happens. *When asked whether his bride would be Kyoko, Madoka or Meili, it is confirmed that he would choose Kyoko, due to all the time they’ve spent together. *His birthday is August 15th. *His “To do list” for the future is: **Learn more Magic. **Master hand to hand, and swordsmanship. **Get Married. **Have Kids. **Be the best knight ever known to mankind. *He has stated that he doesn’t like the fact that he has a Harem. *He is Bisexual. *Bruce has a crush on Justice, which he knows about, but has said that he likes Bruce as a brother. Which made Bruce have depression for a while. *He was planned to lose his ‘Return by Death’ power in The Final Arc, but this was scrapped. He was supposed to lose it again, in Re;Hero: Eternal, but this was changed. *He will appear as the Main Character of an eBook titled “Rebirthing the Light.” Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Class 1A Category:Spirit Users Category:C Category:B+ Category:A- Category:SSS Category:SS Category:Sakizawa